In a typical transistor with a high-K gate dielectric layer and a metal gate electrode region, the fringing capacitances between the gate electrode region and the source/drain regions of the transistor detrimentally affect the operation of the transistor. Therefore, there is a need for a structure (and a method for forming the same) in which the fringing capacitances are lower than those of the prior art.